Les survivants
by Isaura88
Summary: Que leur reste-t-il à la fin de la guerre...Darkfic pas de Slash et vraiment court. Jetez un coup d'oeil, ça devrait suffire! J'ai changé le titre pour pas qu'y ait de conflit...croisons les doigts!


**N/A :** Un (très) très court OS un peu dark sur ma vision des choses à la fin de la guerre…

Bonne lecture !

**Génération sacrifiée**

La fête battait son plein dans la grande salle. Des rires de la musique pour oublier. Une semaine. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière bataille qui avait vu Voldemort et ses suivants tomber. Trois jours depuis le dernier enterrement. Tellement de mort dans cette guerre insensée. Des innocents qui n'avaient rien demandés. Parents, enfants, amis…Des « dommages collatéraux ». Le prix de la guerre. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Un monde qui ne changera jamais, voué à répéter les mêmes erreurs. Une paix éphémère qui durera combien de temps ? Une décennie ? Un siècle peut-être…

Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, le regard perdu au loin dans le parc de Poudlard, le garçon-qui-a-vaincu était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa mission était terminée. Et avec le recul, il trouvait tout ça tellement stupide. Enfant soldat. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Voilà ce qu'était devenue sa génération. La génération de la Lumière. Sacrifiée au nom de l'idéal utopique d'un vieux sénile qui croyait encore aux héros. Oui, tellement stupide. Ils étaient assez jeunes pour se faire avoir. Et maintenant, il était trop tard. On leur demandait de reprendre une vie normale. Allez savoir comment !

Une semaine. Leur dernière part d'innocence envolée. Leurs âmes en lambeaux. Comment se reconstruire quand seule la haine subsistait ? La suspicion, la paranoïa…la folie. L'avenir reposait encore et toujours sur leurs épaules. Mais quel genre d'avenir pouvaient-ils offrir ? Vétéran à dix-sept ans. Des assassins surentraînés. Qu'est-ce qui les différenciait tellement de l'autre camp ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient leur part d'ombre, devraient-ils se haïr ? Se détruire ? Tellement insensé.

Harry se sentait fatigué de tout ça. Il souhaitait tellement arrêter d'y penser. Mais laisser une fois de plus les autres diriger sa vie…le ministre en serait sans doute ravi. Tout le monde serait ravi de diriger sa vie à sa place. Il en avait assez fait, il pouvait bien se reposer ! Mais son choix était déjà fait. Il avait bien appris sa leçon. Il était le leader de la Lumière. Il devait s'en montrer digne. Et il devait mener la guerre jusqu'au bout. Après tout, quelques morts de plus…pour ce que les adultes en avaient à faire !

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il la prit et en embrassa la paume. Le doux parfum de vanille qui s'en dégageait. Il sourit et attira la personne plus près. Ginny posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son héro, son prince, son seigneur. Harry l'enlaça à la taille et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sans rien dire. Dans la pénombre, éclairés simplement par la de lueur de la lune. Leur peau pâle et marquée, leurs yeux hantés, leur corps fatigué…

- Harry ? Demanda une voix plus loin dans l'ombre.

Se tournant légèrement pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de sa princesse, Harry montra qu'il écoutait. Ginny se détacha un peu pour se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

- On a la liste. Noms et localisations.

- Combien ? Demanda Harry.

- Trente-huit en tout…

Harry soupira. C'était plus qu'il ne pensait. Le faire sans alerter les autres devenait plus difficile mais pas impossible. Une intervention simultanée aurait été l'idéale mais il n'avait pas le temps de recruter d'autres membres pour le moment. De toute manière, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il s'était jurer de tous les trouver.

- Et Malfoy ?

- En France, avec de la famille de son _père_. Cracha son lieutenant. Ce qui fit sourire Harry. Qui eut cru qu'il deviendrait ce soldat parfait d'assurance et de loyauté.

- Et de notre côté ?

Ginny prit la parole en se détachant d'avantage d'Harry. Prenant son rôle au sérieux. Une lueur étrange dans le regard. Dangereuse et tellement belle.

- Les médaillons ont déjà été envoyés avec les cibles spécifiques. Ton armée attend ton feu vert, toujours prête à agir.

- Qui ? Demanda Harry sans détacher son regard des yeux de sa sublime fiancée.

- Tous les membres de l'AD et…d'autres encore. Je te ferais parvenir la liste si tu le souhaites. Ils sont tous sous serment. Commenta la voix masculine.

- Merci Neville. Réunion ce soir à minuit à l'endroit habituel. Préviens tous les autres. Je ne veux pas d'excuses…

- Entendu. Longue vie à la Lumière !

Neville se retira comme il était venu. Silencieusement. Harry se replongea dans sa contemplation du paysage. Un étrange sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Ginny vint se recoller à lui. Il avait tellement hâte d'être à la réunion de ce soir. Revoir Hermione. Devenue farouche depuis la disparition du « trio d'or ». Ron, mort au combat…La liste était tellement longue qu'y penser lui donnait des nausées. Des enfants. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Voilà ce qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais. Seamus, mort au combat. Colin, les jumelles Patil, Fred, Terry, Susan…

La folie qui les traînait chaque jour. Celle qui les faisait avancer. Celle qui les faisait vivre. La vengeance. Envers tous ces lâches, tous ces ombres cachés…envers tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux. Une nouvelle guerre ? Sans doute. De nouvelles pertes. Mais cette fois, sous leur contrôle. Selon leurs envies. Tous les enfants de mangemorts allaient périr de la main de Ceux-Qui-Ont-Survécus à la folie même de leurs parents. Autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Oui, tous ceux sur qui la marque avait plané. Tous ceux qui avaient souri aux idéaux de Voldemort…

Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter désormais. Mais est-ce que l'on voulait vraiment les arrêter ? Dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, ils seraient les nouveaux « méchants » Les pauvres victimes qui avaient tournés sombres. Ceux qui n'avaient pas supporté leur part de deuil. Oui, sans doute. Comment supporter autant de mort quand on avait dix-sept ans et la conviction d'être du bon côté. Tant qu'à se plier aux règles, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les épargner. Bon sang ! Ils avaient sauvé le monde ! Mais quelle récompense pouvaient-ils espérer ? N'étaient-ils que des enfants qui croyaient encore aux miracles…

D'un pas lent, Ginny marchant à ses côtés, Harry se dirigea vers les portails de Poudlard. Au-delà de la barrière d'anti-tansplanage. Laissant la « fête de la victoire » derrière lui. Ils la fêteraient un autre jour plus approprié. Il tendit sa main que Ginny prit sans hésiter. Puis l'attirant au plus près de lui, ils transplanèrent ensemble. Réapparaissant dans une clairière. Sombre. Eclairé par une lune éclatante. Beaucoup était déjà là. Attendant. Impatients. Des visages marqués comme le sien. Mais des yeux au fond desquels brillait une lueur étrange. L'espoir peut-être. Le sentiment de n'avoir pas été oublié. De pouvoir enfin choisir. Oui, un sentiment de liberté malgré les chaînes. De faire ce qu'ils ne savaient que trop bien faire.

Ils attendaient les ordres. Ils l'attendaient lui. Pour les libérer. Ils obéiraient. Ils le suivraient comme toujours et jusqu'au bout. Pour un peu ils s'agenouilleraient. Hermione lui sourit de son sourire torve. De la folie plein les yeux. Neville le salua d'un bref signe de tête. George se contenta d'un regard appuyé. La malice avait déserté ses yeux à la mort de son double. Seul la rage le faisait tenir encore debout. Et puis tous les autres…ces autres qu'il avait à peine pris le temps de connaître et qui pourtant étaient tous là.

La nuit était fraîche. Mais pas un nuage ne couvrait le firmament étoilé. Une belle nuit pour le début cette nouvelle ère. Une belle nuit pour entamer leur vengeance. La justice n'avait que trop fuit ce monde. Oui, ils allaient commencer par les fils de mangemorts et les prétendus repentis. Puis ensuite…

FIN ?

Je sais, il y a sans doute plus à dire. Alors je vous encourage à prendre la suite du moment que vous me prévenez (juste pour que je puisse lire aussi, je vous rassure…) Après tout, je n'ai pas de copyright ! Bref. A la prochaine !


End file.
